The Spinner's Wish
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin struggled to provide for he and his son but all of his luck changes when he stumbles upon a magical lamp where a beautiful genie resides. She offers him three wishes in exchange for finding her lamp, but he soon learns that his fate has been entwined with the beautiful enchantress as more sinister powers come into play.
1. Chapter 1

still don't own any rights to OUAT. Just borrowing for fun.

Tags: *Rumpelstiltskin, *Belle, *Baelfire, *Jafar, *Genie, *Magic, *AU

Summary:

A/AN: It's so wonderful to be able to start a new story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, and it's a bit different from anything I've written. I hope you all enjoy it!

The Spinner's Wish: Part One

An air of coldness enshrouded the olive-skinned gentleman as he stared shrewdly at the girl and took her measure. Her bejeweled wheat-colored hair and lavish powder blue ball gown were fit for a princess, yet he knew better. She was unable to hide the fear in her cornflower blue eyes as he came closer, the golden serpent staff clasped tightly in his hand, it's red swirling cobra eyes penetrating the very depths of her soul.

"I know you have it … The location spell told me where to find it, now give me the lamp," he commanded authoritatively, etching closer to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the young woman stammered, but Jafar was no fool. He knew the magic lamp resided there with the vapid twit.

"Tell me something, Ella…" he fairly purred with unnerving calm. "How does a poor peasant girl acquire such riches on her own? How did you manage to get to the ball, and cause the prince to fall in love with you?" he interrogated, and he watched as the color drained from her alabaster skin.

"Does it surprise you that I know these things?" he continued, circling about her as she was slowly drawn into his trap, reveling in the hunted look dawning in her gaze. "A sorcerer has a way of unraveling his prey's secrets. Once upon a time, you were forced to bend to the will of your stepmother and stepsisters. Your life has never been easy, and then suddenly all of your luck changes. Do you expect me to believe it was all by chance? Do really think I'm that naive? There's no way you could have stepped into all of this good fortune on your own. You had some help along the way, and I'm very well aware that you have the talisman I seek. Give me the lamp, and you can keep up this facade, but if you choose to disobey me," he warned with deadly menace, "then I'll make sure the prince sees you for who you really are. Then everything you love will be taken from you," he threatened, coming to a stop before her once more.

Ella swallowed back the bile in her throat, thinking of the lamp tucked safely away in her hope chest. The genie which dwelt inside the lamp was a kind and wholesome woman who'd been cruelly tricked into her fate. She had promised the genie that with her last wish she would free her, but Ella knew if she did, this terrible man would undoubtedly kill them. She had to think of a way to protect them both, and quickly.

"Fine … I do have the lamp, but you won't be able to use it until I make my final wish," she replied, and he stared at her disapprovingly.

"Very well ... but make it quick!" he demanded, and she nodded, scurrying quickly to the chest beneath her bed. Jafar gave her a calculating glance when she retrieved the beautifully ornate jewel encrusted lamp. His eyes darkened to twin coals of avarice as she rubbed the lamp gingerly and powder blue smoke filled her chamber.

As the smoke dissipated, the sorcerer felt his body grow rigid with desire. This genie wasn't what he'd expected, nothing like the reports he'd been provided. This girl was beyond beauty, and more of a goddess. Her long flowing chestnut tresses were swept up in a high ponytail, and he longed to pull the jeweled clasp from them so he might run his fingers through the silken veil. His eyes traveled greedily over her petite form, taking in the cerulean sapphire encrusted corset which cut off at her midriff and the flowing cerulean colored pants which hugged the curve of her hips. Ornate gold chains hung from her neck, and a single sapphire rested in the center of her forehead, giving off the appearance of an ancient deity which made him weak in the knees. This genie wasn't just magical, but she also exuded an otherworldly beauty. He longed to run his hands over her supple skin, and mark her as his own. The genie blinked her cobalt eyes dazedly, and smiled gently at Ella, unaware of his presence.

"Master … What can I do for you?" she inquired, the room filling with her musical voice. It only made his need for her even more apparent.

"I'm ready to make my last wish ..." she returned a bit hesitantly, but the genie nodded,

"What is your final wish master?" she continued.

Ella respired deeply praying her plan wouldn't backfire. "I wish for Jafar to be taken far away from here and never to return!" she spat out nervously, pointing to the vile sorcerer. The genie gazed at the dark skinned man curiously, her heart palpitating heavily in her chest. She sensed this man was here to harm Ella, and to take her away where her lot in life would begin again. The sorcerer raised his staff angrily at the princess, prepared to reduce her to dust for her offense, but with a flourish of her hand, he disappeared, and so did the genie along with her lamp.

Ella collapsed on the throw rug, her heart thrumming angrily in her chest at such a close encounter with death. She hoped her genie ended up with a new master who would treat her kindly, and keep her forever out of Jafar's grasp.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin packed up his meager supply of thread after a decent day at market. He was thankful for the money he had made that day. It meant he and his boy wouldn't go hungry that week, but he'd been hoping for more. Times were hard, especially since his wife had died. He wouldn't say they had ever really been in love, because the marriage had been arranged, but they made it work nonetheless. They both had a six year old son, and he now had to pick up the slack of both parents. He'd been the primary breadwinner for years but now he had to cook all the meals and mend all of their clothes.

The day was filled with a monotonous list of things to do, and he was sorely lagging behind. Baelfire, his son, had come with him to market that day since their neighbor Mrs. Travern couldn't watch him. She was a kind old woman who had no children of her own, but she dearly loved his son's company. Sometimes she would let him do odd jobs for a few pennies, and for that he was thankful. Most of the people in the village refused to make eye contact with him because they viewed him only as the loathsome spinner who had intentionally damaged his leg so that he wouldn't have to fight in the ogres war, but his wife was dead. He couldn't leave his son fatherless too, but the townsfolk didn't seem to feel the same way.

He'd traveled to a distant village to sell his wares because he knew next to no one would buy from him in his hamlet. He harnessed his old workhorse to the wagon before walking towards his son who'd fallen asleep in the back of the conveyance while he packed everything up.

"Bae … It's time to go. Let me help you on the horse," he said as she gently shook his son, rousing him from sleep.

"Five more minutes ..." he yawned, turning on his side. Rumplestiltskin sighed as he hoisted the small snoozing boy over his shoulder. "Come on Bae … You can go to bed as soon as we get home. It'll only be a couple of hours at most," he told him before placing him on the horse. He felt his torn ligament scream in protest as he bore all of his weight on top of it. Baelfire was worth it, though. It was all for his boy. He carefully mounted the mare before riding off into the distance, his boy tucked safely in his cloak. It wasn't long before Bae dozed back off, and he found himself alone with his thoughts. He focused his mind on the horse's steady trot instead of the self loathing thoughts which threatened to engulf him.

If it wasn't for Baelfire, then he was certain he would become dust. He was the only light which illuminated his miserable existence. He was pulled out of his disarray of thoughts when he felt the front wagon wheel stumble over something. He usually ignored such meaningless events, but something inside of him told him to stop. He halted the horse, which woke his son up. He clung sleepily to the mare's neck as his papa dismounted to investigate.

He grimaced in pain as he got down on all fours to investigate what had disrupted his wagon. He felt foolish for doing so, and was probably wasting his time because it was probably just a large rock. He looked under the wagon, startled to see a glimmering object. He reached for it and his eyes glazed over as he took in the peculiar lamp encrusted with precious gemstones. He gazed around the woods, imagining pairs of eyes secretly watching him, ready to pounce on him, and steal his prized treasure. The lamp was heavy, and he presumed it was made of gold. What was something of such precious metal and gemstone worth? Could he sell it and acquire enough money to buy he and his boy a better life?

Numerous thoughts ran through his mind at the countless opportunities the lamp could provide for them. He quickly tucked the treasure into his satchel before mounting his horse and riding away, his mind swimming with the endless possibilities this good fortune could bring him. And the one thing he'd despaired of ever having … hope.

~X~

Once they arrived home, he quietly tucked Bae into bed, and proceeded to unload his wares. After he tied up the horse and gave her some fresh straw, he lit a candle, and sat at his workbench. He didn't bother counting his daily earnings, opting instead to examine the lamp. He turned the costly object over and over in his hands, feeling as if it would vanish in wisps of smoke at any moment.

He'd never seen such fine jewels in all of his life, but what purpose did they serve? Who did the lamp belong to? Did it belong to a king or a regent who'd lost it along the way? What were the chances that it would end up in his possession? Would he be imprisoned if he tried to sell it? He brushed his fingers over the jewels, relishing the feeling of them beneath his fingertips. He threw the lamp across the room when powder blue smoke filled the hovel, cowering under the workbench when a woman wearing bizarre clothing materialized in front of him.

She stretched and gazed at her new surroundings. "Someone rubbed my lamp … Where are you? Please come out," she commanded gently, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't resist the magnetic pull of her lilting voice. He emerged from underneath the workbench with his hands held precariously in the air. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" he stumbled over his words taken aback by her ethereal appearance. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

It almost felt like a dream until she spoke again, "Did you rub my lamp?" she inquired, etching closer to him, her dazzling eyes leaving him spellbound.

"I did and I'm sorry that I-I-I disturbed you." he apologized quickly, but instead of scolding him, she only smiled.

"If you haven't already figured it out, I'm a genie, and you're my new master because you rubbed my lamp. You get three wishes in return. There are a few conditions though … " she murmured in a tone bordering on boredom. How many more times in her long life would she be forced to tell a new master the rules. "I can't kill anyone, bring anyone back from the dead, or make someone fall in love with you. There's no magic powerful enough in all the realms to do any of that, but anything else is free game." She gave him a long searching look, slightly amused by his timidity. "So how about your first wish? I would suggest sprucing up this house a bit," she admonished with the flick of her wrist.

Instantly the room changed, all of Rumplestiltskin's drab furnishings vanishing to be replaced by the most luxurious things he'd ever seen. The dirt floor turned to polished stone, the burlap curtains became the finest silks, the bare walls were filled with colorful artwork, and the pallet he slept on in the floor changed into a four poster king sized bed with a decorative canopy.

"Sorry … I got a bit carried away. That one is on me," she giggled, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You have to change it back! The neighbors will think I stole all of this!" he exclaimed, pulling at his graying locks.

"I can make your house appear the way it used to be to anyone who walks in. There's no reason you can't enjoy this luxury," she remarked petulantly as he paced back and forth anxiously. "Is something wrong master?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side, and he stopped to stare at her.

"This! All of this! I'm just a poor spinner! I don't find magical lamps on my way home from market with beautiful genies inside! I'm not that lucky!" he reasoned, and she chortled at his distress.

She sauntered towards him, placing both hands on his shoulders, "I'm most certain you were meant to find my lamp. Only those whom are meant to lead me to the 'chosen' one do," she explained but his mind felt fuzzy from her advances, and he didn't quite feel like asking her what she meant by the 'chosen' because none of it made sense.

"I'm not ready to make any wishes yet, so please go back into your lamp," he commanded taken aback by the dejected look on her face. He felt guilty about sending her back into the lamp, but what was he supposed to do? She was beautiful, and he was ugly. It had been years since he'd held a meaningful conversation with anyone other than his son, and he didn't know where to begin. What were poor spinners supposed to say to beautiful genies' anyway?

He gingerly picked up the lamp, and held it delicately in his hands, "I'm sorry for sending you back into that thing. Perhaps we can talk more in the morning? I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I'm sorry. Please have a good night," he finished before placing the lamp on one of the new decorative tables she'd gifted him. He crawled into the large canopy bed, collapsing on the goose down comforter and pillow. He relished the feeling of it against his skin, and fell into the best sleep he'd had in years.

~X~

The bed was so comfortable and luxurious he involuntarily slept into the later hours of the morning. He was awakened by the melodious sound of songbirds, and the aromas of delicious food wafting through the hovel. He rubbed his drowsy eyes, and sat up, flabbergasted by the scene before him. The genie girl and his boy were singing and laughing as food and kitchenware danced around the hovel in a synchronized motion.

"What's going on!?" he demanded, practically jumping out of bed at the sight before him. She and Bae gave him a startled look, and the dancing food and dishes stopped at his intrusion.

"I'm sorry, master, but the young master rubbed my lamp this morning, and he told me not to wake you because you barely ever sleep. We decided to make breakfast. Do you want anything special?" she inquired innocently, and he sighed unable to be the least bit angry with her.

"Papa! You didn't tell me that you found a magical lamp last night! Can we keep her, papa!? She's so amazing!" Baelfire gushed, pulling at his breeches.

"I'm not sure, Bae … She's only going to be here for a short time, and you should go back upstairs so she and I can discuss some things," he retorted, pointing his finger towards the stairs.

"But, papa!" he protested, stomping his foot indignantly.

"Go to your room! You can come back down when breakfast is ready." he replied, and he watched as his six year old marched unwillingly up the stairs.

He turned to her and sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's going to work for us. I'm going to put you back in that lamp, and take you back to the place I found you. There's been a mistake - a big one! - because the person meant to find you obviously wasn't me."

She crossed her arms under her chest, giving him a brash look, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not how this arrangement works. The rules state that you have to make three wishes," she chided, holding up three fingers, "You're the first master I've ever had who didn't have any wishes," she remarked dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, but I've heard enough stories to know how this ends. Wishes can be very dangerous, and can lead to serious consequences. My boy is all I've got left, and I don't want to endanger him in any way. Maybe there's something I can do for you? Do you have a wish?" he inquired, giving her an analytical glance.

"Do I have a wish? This isn't how this works … I can only grant your wishes. If you make a wish for me then it could jeopardize us all. The only one who can save me is the chosen one. He'll take all of my magic into himself and use it to defeat the Dark One, thus setting me free," she illuminated, and he glanced at her full of puzzlement.

"I'm sorry … There's a lot to explain but maybe you'll think of a wish which will better you and your son. Just think on it, and when you're ready, summon me," she replied before disappearing in a haze of blue smoke, leaving him with more unanswered questions which he was too addled to ponder. What had he gotten himself into, and what in all the seven realms was he going to wish for?

A/AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really having a blast writing this fic! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Spinner's Wish: Part Two

A/AN: Thank you everyone who commented, reviewed, and gave kudos on this fic's last chapter. I'd also like to give my beta Charlotte Ashmore a huge thank you as well! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Belle sat on the sapphire duvet which dwelt inside her lamp, pondering on her new master. It had been three days since he'd called upon her, and she was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten her or thrown her lamp back in the woods. She was becoming frustrated with his decision not to make any wishes. Didn't he realize if he refused to make his wishes, she would never find the chosen one and be set free of this eternal damnation? She pulled at her thick tresses and sighed. If he ever rubbed her lamp again, she was going to show him a thing or two about wishing "etiquette". It was almost like he had the ability to read her mind because in that moment she felt the magic within begin to tingle, calling her forth from the lamp. She emerged from the lamp to see him standing alone in the center of the hovel. Shadows danced along the walls as candles illuminated the room.

"Hello master… What can I do for you today?" Belle inquired with mock enthusiasm. She truly hoped he'd thought of something to wish for, and that he wasn't going to give her another lecture on why he couldn't make any wishes because it was to dangerous.

"I'm ready to make my first wish." he declared, getting right to the point, and she was certain she would have to pick her jaw up off the floor from this revelation. She smirked with a wicked gleam in her eye as she began to circle him tauntingly.

"Are you sure, master? A few days ago you wanted nothing to do with me or my magic. Why the sudden change of heart?" she purred in his ear, and he felt electricity crackle through his veins from her close proximity.

"I'm sure … Now are you going to grant my wish or not?" he requested boldly, and she felt heat pool in her belly from how authoritative he sounded. She hadn't felt anything for a mortal in centuries, so why was this meek spinner having such an effect on her?

"Very well then...What is your first wish?" she queried, cracking her knuckles in response as she awaited his answer.

"I want to wish for something that will better me and my boy for years to come, and I've thought of something that will easily elevate my station and cause me to be the most sought out spinner in the world," he replied, wetting his lips nervously.

"Go on, master … " she coaxed, excitement and intrigue coursing through her as she wondered what his wish could be.

"I wish I had the ability to spin straw into gold," he imparted, and she waved her hand, tendrils of magic shooting from her fingertips and wrapping themselves around him in a warm ethereal blue glow. He sucked in a deep breath when he felt the magic drape itself over him like a warm blanket. The sensations still lingered, but the soft glow died away, and he looked at his fingertips startlingly.

"Why don't you have a go at it?" she suggested, pointing her finger towards his spinning wheel. An ample amount of straw appeared beside his work bench. He gazed at her, unsure if it would really work or not, but he decided to give it a go. She fixated her eyes on him as he picked up the straw and began threading it through the wheel as if he knew how to do it his entire life. She smirked at the flummoxed look on his face when he held up the thin strands of gold. He ran his fingers over the thread unable to believe his eyes. He stopped spinning and turned his attention back to her.

"I can spin straw into gold." he remarked, dumbfounded. She guffawed, placing both hands on her hips, "That was your wish wasn't it?" she smiled, unable to comprehend how adorable a mere mortal could truly be.

"Th-Th-Thank Y-You" he stammered, a boyish blush coloring his cheeks. "That's my job master … Can I do anything else for you? Is there something else you would like to wish for?" she inquired, and he shook his head softly.

"No … I'm afraid that one wish is all I require. Can you gift my wishes to someone else? I don't want to trouble you anymore," he replied, and she sighed, pulling at her ponytail in frustration.

"Master, I'm afraid this isn't how our "little" arrangement works," she expounded, emphasizing by bending both of her index fingers in front of him.

"You have to make two more wishes, and then this whole ordeal will be over, but I'll be bound to you forever if you don't. Just make some wishes, and we can both go on with our lives. I need to be passed on to my next master so that I'll be one step closer to finding the chosen one. If I don't find them, then I'll be cursed to this fate forever," she imparted, respiring deeply, trying desperately to stifle back the tears.

"Please … I want to help you … What if I helped you find this chosen one … Wouldn't that be better than for you to end up in the hands of a new master who might treat you cruelly?" he asked, and she felt her heart melt from his offer.

"No one has ever wanted to help me … By now my master would've already squandered all of their wishes because having the ability to wish for anything you desire is daunting. I haven't figured out why you haven't succumbed to your carnal nature yet. Surely having this kind of power is thrilling to you? Why not indulge yourself by making your last two wishes?" she probed, stepping closer to him.

"Because I wish to help you!" he exclaimed, and she gasped at his erroneous wordage, but a wish was a wish, and she had to grant it. Blue tendrils of magic shot from her fingertips, engulfing them both and sucking them into the lamp.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin felt as if he were enraptured in a pleasant dream when he felt the warm body settled next to his. He reached out his hand to make contact with the other occupant and was startled when his hand was met with the finest silk. He ran his fingers through the thick woven strands, sighing dreamily when he inhaled the entrancing scent of orange blossoms, vanilla, and an otherworldly fragrance his nose couldn't identify.

"Master … What are you doing?" he heard her inquire, her voice a siren's song, and one he would obey without objection. He opened his eyes and came to his senses, stunned once he found out where he was. He was spooned comfortably against her warm body on a plush throw rug. He flushed deeply once he realized this compromising situation.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" he apologized, separating himself from her hastily. She stood up and brushed off her ensemble and that's when Rumplestiltskin really began to notice her alluring beauty. She was curvy and petite and her hair imitated woven silk. Her eyes were a beautiful cobalt and her skin was flawless alabaster. She was perfection wrapped in an enigma, one he desperately wanted to uncover. He stood a few feet away from her, sheepishly averting his gaze.

She felt her heart, a tattoo against her chest when she noticed him admiring her. She felt her skin prickle delightfully from the exposure, something foreign stirring inside of her. Why was this mere mortal eliciting such peculiar sensations from her?

"It's all right master...Um...We may have a problem," she respired, gazing around anxiously and realizing they were inside her lamp. Well this had never happened before … No one had ever been inside her lamp before, yet here they were.

"What is it … I mean where are we?" he inquired, gazing around her abode.

"We're inside my lamp … You made the wish to help me, and for some reason it brought you here. I haven't the slightest idea how to get us out either unless someone rubs the lamp," she explained, and she watched the color drain from his face.

"My boy … Bae … He's all alone! He'll think I've abandoned him!" he wailed pitifully as panic began to set in, pacing back and forth concernedly.

"Don't worry master … I have magic, and I'll figure out a way to get you out of here," she assured him, placing her hands calmly on his shoulders. He inhaled deeply and fixed his attention on her calming presence.

"What about my wish? I wished to help you, and I haven't the slightest idea what to do," he groaned, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Why don't you have a seat and relax for a bit? When I grant wishes it expends my energy, and I need to rest for a while. How about I show you around?" she proffered her hand to him. He took it gingerly, and from the slightest brush of her fingertips, he felt it. A current of pure energy coursed through him, and it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. He played it off as being the effects of her magic, but deep down he knew it was something more. He felt connected to her somehow.

He hadn't really given any thought to what the inside of her lamp looked like as he took in his surroundings. There were a series of ornate doors in the room in which they currently resided and which he concluded was the bedroom from the canopy bed, vanity, and chest of drawers. He felt a query forming on the tip of his tongue about the doors until one suddenly opened.

"Where are we going?" he inquired as she led him through the door into a fully furnished dining room. All of the pots and pans danced around them animatedly just like the day she'd prepared breakfast for them. She led him to a table with two chairs and snapped her fingers, summoning a tea service.

"Would you like some tea? It might help calm you a little," she inquired, offering him a steaming hot cup of earl gray.

"Yes please," he responded, reaching out to take the cup from her. He held the steaming cup to his mouth and attempted to take a sip, but it fell clumsily from his grasp. He cursed inwardly as the blue and white china cup clattered to the floor, discoloring the carpet. The enchantress blinked after taking a sip from her own cup, quickly picking up on his disgruntled countenance.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a clumsy oaf!" he berated himself, while attempting to clean up the mess with a linen napkin. She snapped her fingers and the spill vanished. She stood up and bent down to pick up the cup. She examined it, noticing a small chip on the side of it.

"I'm s-s-sorry for damaging your things," he apologized, expecting a lashing or for her to turn him into a slug and crush him under her slipper.

"It's just a cup and it's only chipped. I think it adds charm to it really," she beamed, reaching out her hand and helping him to his feet.

"You're not angry with me?" he inquired timidly like a scolded child.

"Why would I be angry with you? I have many cups but none like this one. I could fix it but then it would take away from the memory we just made. You're the first master I've ever had to see the inside of my lamp and it gets lonely sometimes. No one has ever taken an interest in me except what I could offer them. I've never met anyone who showed me the same kindness as you have, master," she admitted, averting her gaze sheepishly.

"Please call me Rumpelstiltskin … Master doesn't feel right," he insisted, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Rumpelstiltskin ..." she spoke, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. He shuddered at the way she said his name.

"Yes … Now what should I call you?" he probed, and she shook her head softly.

"If I tell you my name then it means you'll have total control over me. Names are powerful, and I tend to keep mine to myself because my name is the only thing I have left that truly belongs to me. I'm confined to this lamp until the chosen one breaks my curse, and I've been searching fruitlessly for centuries for them," she revealed.

"I understand … Perhaps, I can help you locate the chosen one then? How will you know when you've found this person?" he quizzed, and she signaled for him to follow her through another door which led them to an expansive library.

"Where are we?" he inquired, gazing around at the numerous shelves of books that reached towards the heavens. "We're in a library of course," she added, giggling at his childlike curiosity.

"What are all of these books about?" he asked, scanning the countless tomes and shamefully realizing he couldn't read a word of text. "Some are chronicles about the genies of the past who inhabited this lamp before me, but most are just stories," she returned, plucking a book from the shelf.

The front cover had dozens of ancient symbols engrafted into the leather with a thick coating of dust. She blew against the tome, a flurry of dust surrounding him and causing him to cough uncontrollably. "I'm sorry..." she apologized, presenting the book to him.

"It's quite all right," he quickly dismissed, taking the book from her hands, "What's this?" he asked, studying the ancient markings.

"It's the chronicles of the Dark Ones. Have you ever heard of the dark one before?" she questioned.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head slowly, "No, I'm afraid I haven't," he remarked, attempting to hand the book back to her.

She halted him, "My magic led me to the library, and to this specific tome. I think you should open it," she coaxed, and he swallowed hard, too ashamed to disclose his secret.

"I'm afraid I can't read," he admitted, averting his gaze shamefully.

"It doesn't matter if you've never read a word in your life. Books in this library are enchanted. The book immerses you in the story once you open it, and you become apart of it until the very end. You get to watch every single event unfold, but I must warn you that some of the images you're about to see will be disturbing. You won't be able to leave the story until the last word is read, but I'll be with you the entire time, so don't be afraid of the images that emerge. They are just a projection of the past, and no one inside the book can hurt you," she explained, taking his free hand.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the man for the job … I'm a coward you see," he rationalized before setting the book on a nearby table.

"You're not a coward, Rumpelstiltskin … You wished to help me, and that was a very bold declaration," she asserted, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"But what if I mess up … ?" he objected, becoming mesmerized with the feeling of her supple hand against his calloused one.

"You won't because I believe in you!" she proclaimed, filling his heart with something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope. No one had ever believed in him before, except his boy. He held her hand a little tighter, averting his gaze towards the book.

"I'll do it … " he agreed, and she beamed, the knot in her chest relaxing from his proposal.

"When I touch the book, we'll be immersed in the story. We'll feel like we've been traipsing through this tale for weeks when in reality it'll only be a few hours. Are you ready, Rumpelstiltskin? I'm not sure what the chronicles are trying to tell us, but I hope by the end we'll have the answer," she clarified.

"I'm ready," he replied even though deep down, he was more afraid than he'd ever been in his life, but he decided not to focus on his fear, only the gentle pressure of her hand in his as she touched the ancient tome. An ethereal blue light filled the library whisking them away to a world of enchantment which defied the human imagination.

A/AN: Well that's the end of chapter two...In the next chapter, we'll get to see what lies within the Chronicles of the Dark Ones as a piece of Belle's past comes to light.


	3. Chapter 3

The Spinner's Wish: Part Three

A/AN: I apologize for not updating in three months. Jobs and life get in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes to be dazzled by a vivid explosion of color. The library was gone and had been replaced by a verdant forest. His heart leapt forward when he heard the neighing of horses and the sound of a whip cracking against their skin, pushing them onward. He gazed up to see a carriage hurling towards him. He had no time to react and clenched his eyes shut, expecting to be trampled by their thundering hooves, but nothing happened. The carriage ran through him as if he were an apparition.

He gasped as the carriage darted over the hill, feeling his heart jump in surprise when he heard her alluring accent. "They're not real, Rumple. I told you we would only be watching past events unfold. Nothing, and no one here, can hurt you." she reminded, walking up beside him.

"I apologize, it's just there's so much to take in," he stammered, drinking in his surroundings.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers. "We need to follow that carriage. It holds important significance in the chronicles," she expounded, coaxing him onward.

"Well, let's get going then," he obliged, allowing her to take the lead. They approached the hill and began to ascend upward until the scene changed. The hues around them mystically evaporated into a new landscape. The forest disappeared and was replaced by a bustling town square. Dozens of people traipsed joyously through the marketplace, laughing and chattering gaily.

"What's going on now?" he inquired, but she didn't answer. She pointed towards the crowd, encouraging him to watch. The carriage from earlier appeared in the square, and he watched as the crowds parted like the Red Sea for it to cross. Suddenly the horses came to a halt, and he noticed they looked otherworldly. They had hellish red eyes and their coats were black as soot. His eyes fixated themselves on the carriage door which swung open to reveal a creature wearing a hooded cloak.

"Who's that?" Rumplestiltskin croaked out fearfully when the figure emerged from the carriage and sent the crowds into a frenzy.

"His name is Madrick. He used to be the town healer before he became the Dark One. It seems we're in the middle of the book instead of at the beginning. I suppose the beginning is of no importance, and the book doesn't deem it necessary for us to see it." she interpreted.

He watched in horror as the figure's hood fell around its shoulders revealing a creature who was a binary cross between man and beast. The creature had argent irises and lustrous steel scales. It also had ivory ringlets that fell around its shoulders in an unruly fashion. The Dark One opened his mouth, flashing his jagged fangs which made Rumpelstiltskin want to find the nearest corner and hide. He squeezed her hand tightly, for she was the only one anchoring him in that moment.

"I'm here to collect my debt," he spoke ominously, making the townsfolk cower in fear. His eyes scanned the crowd with his banal stare. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart drop when the Dark One fixated his gaze on him. He clenched his eyes shut expecting the worst as the beast sauntered towards him, but then he remembered they weren't really present for these events. Madrick strolled right past him, setting his sights on a local vendor selling flowers.

"Matilda..." he spoke her name in his hissing drawl. The woman looked up at him with vexation in her eyes. She had weathered features and gray stringy hair.

"I'm sorry, Madrick, I tried to find it, but it was nearly impossible to locate and-" she tried to explain herself, until he flourished his hand, causing her lips to sew themselves shut.

"We had a deal, Matilda, and you know how I feel about being cheated out of a deal. It'll cost you," he remarked before plunging his hand deep into her chest cavity. Rumplestiltskin felt his eyes grow as big as saucers when the Dark One pulled out a glowing red heart.

"What's that?" he inquired to the genie with a solemn look in her eyes.

"It's her heart..." she responded, and he felt the acid begin to churn in his stomach when Madrick crushed the organ in his hand. The old woman slumped to the ground as the others ran away in horror.

Madrick cackled mockingly at their fear. "Do you think that one heart will settle this debt!? It doesn't even amount to a drop in the bucket!" he announced before raising his hand, levitating three innocent women and five small children into the air.

"Please! We beg of you! We'll pay anything!" the crowds pleaded, but the ancient healer chuckled darkly at their trifles, "You don't have the lamp, therefore I'm not interested!" he shouted, flourishing his hand. There was the audible crack of bones, the horrified gasps of the crowd, muffled sobbing. All could be heard as the bodies fell lifeless to the ground, their necks broken and lying at an odd angle.

"Why would he do this?!" the spinner queried despondently, rushing towards the maimed bodies.

"Because he's the Dark One, and the village made a deal with him. If he spared them from the black plague, they would procure the magical lamp for him from the Moon Valley. They weren't able to keep up their end of the deal, so he slayed them. He left no survivors," she disclosed, and he felt his skin prickle with displeasure. He didn't have time to grieve over the mangled bodies before the scenery changed.

~X~

He gazed around at the cathedral ceilings and opulent furnishings the new room held. "Where are we now?" he inquired to the petite genie he knew would be nearby.

"We're in Princess Fable's castle." she clarified, and he gave her a quizzical glance.

"Why would we be in a princess's castle? What does she have to do with the Dark One?" he inquired, scanning the room for answers.

"She is the Dark One, Rumple. Madrick stormed her castle and killed her parents. The Dark One is controlled by an ancient dagger. She managed to steal the dagger and stab him with it, and in return naively gained his powers," she illuminated, and he didn't have time to make a retort before the ornate doors burst open.

A wiry teenage girl with untamed ebony locks stormed into the great hall. Her irises mirrored onyx crystals and her skin was pure alabaster. She wore a form fitting rouge evening gown, which clung sinfully to her tiny waist. Her wavy tresses swung back and forth like unruly serpents, and he surmised she was barely sixteen.

"How did she ever bear becoming the Dark One?" he inquired to the beauty while gazing at the forlorn girl sympathetically.

"She didn't...Some handle the darkness better than others. Madrick was power hungry and embraced the darkness without any resistance, but Fable didn't want to be evil. She longs to do good, but the dark curse wars against her innocence and morality. It drives her to do terrible things her conscience cannot bear. She was only the Dark One for a couple of years before she willfully gave her powers to an alchemist named Nordic. Being free was more important than allowing the darkness to fully consume her soul," she explained, and he shivered at the pain this young woman must have endured continuously.

He averted his gaze, Fable's screams echoing throughout the chamber as she fought with her inner demons. The curse threatened to bend her to its will, but she resisted until she could no longer withstand it. He longed to comfort her as sorrowful tears cascaded down her balmy cheeks, but then he remembered there was nothing he could do because these events had already played out centuries ago.

"Poor sweet child." he lamented until she touched his shoulder, "Let's move on," she commanded, and he nodded as he turned away from the anguishing princess. The scene melted into a cloudy starry night. The wind roared around them and Rumplestiltskin gasped in horror at the princess's corpse just a few feet away.

"How's she already dead? We just saw her!" he gestured with his hands towards the body.

"Rumple, she's been gone for centuries. The chronicles are just recounting the past to us. We can't do anything for anyone here," she reminded him, and he sighed running his fingers through his hair timorously, secretly regretting this venture.

"Shall we continue on?" she inquired, pointing towards a grove of trees. He looked back at the girl whose life and dreams were taken so soon. What would she have become if her ambitions hadn't been consumed by the curse? He didn't have time to ponder on his musings long before he was alerted to a vile laughter.

"Nordic took Fable's life from her and has just become the Dark One. The exhilaration of power running through him is overwhelming his senses. He's never felt this much power even though he's been dabbling in dark magic for years," she expounded, diverting his attention to a man with a long red beard and fiery locks.

"Did he do anything significant?" Rumplestiltskin contemplated aloud.

A small smirk tugged at her lips, "He was the final piece in the puzzle when it came to procuring the lamp. Dark one after Dark One sought its power for centuries, but Nordic was the one who discovered it in the cave. The genie residing in it at the time easily evaded him. Nordic was practically a fledgling Dark One when he found the lamp. He used his alchemy to procure it, but the jinn tricked him into using up his wishes quickly," she retorted, and he could sense some disorientation in her eyes.

"And then what happened?" he inquired, his heart hammering against his ribcage in anticipation.

"The jinn met me, and lured me into his trap. I was naive and fell for it effortlessly because I can't resist helping someone in need. I should have picked up on his signals, but when I did it was too late, for I'd already been trapped in the lamp," she dispelled, and then the scene changed to a beautiful princess wearing a golden ball gown beaming at a man she clearly held affections for. Rumplestiltskin felt a wave of jealousy course through him from this display, but he quickly reminded himself it was the past.

The genie stood right beside him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her younger counterpart. The youthful woman held a golden lamp in her hand, mirroring the one his genie resided in. Her free hand touched the side of his face tenderly, an infectious smile painting her lips. He'd never seen someone look so in love before. Milah had never looked at him the way his enchantress was staring at this mysterious suitor.

"I'll do anything to free you, William, for I want us to be together. Tell me what I must do, and I'll do it," the woman vowed. William cupped the sides of her face ardently, a ruse to persuade her to do his bidding.

"All you must do is use your last wish to free me, and the curse will be broken," he illuminated, and she nodded vigorously, pulling away from him slightly. She cradled the talisman in her hands, brushing her fingers over its polished edges.

William nodded, signaling for her to continue the ritual. The moment the words escaped her rose lips, everything fell into oblivion, "I wish for you to be free Will Scarlet."

William smiled sinisterly at her when a pair of shackles fells from his wrists and seized hers. A look of true horror marred her porcelain features once she realized what was happening, "William, what's happening!?" she cried as the golden dress changed into a sapphire encrusted corset with matching pants which hugged the curve of her hips.

She gasped when the handsome suitor with his dragon hide apparel guffawed manically at her. He forcefully gripped her chin and tilted her face up to look at him, "I cannot become the Dark One without first freeing myself of this bondage. You ignorantly switched places with me when you wished to free me. Genies can never be truly free without someone willingly taking their place, and that's exactly what you did! I hope you've enjoyed your last few years of freedom because it's over! Now I can go find the Dark One and kill him, and then I'll take his power as my own without being confined to this bloody lamp!" he smirked menacingly before she was sucked into the lamp.

William picked up the talisman before whisking himself away in a haze of crimson smoke. Rumplestiltskin felt white hot rage surge through him as he watched the scene unfold before him. He wanted to rip Will Scarlet limb from limb, but the scenery changed, bringing them back to the library. He turned to his enchantress to see tears falling in rivulets from her eyes.

He couldn't imagine how much heartache watching the previous scene had caused her. He believed reliving it was more painful than she could bear. He grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. He longed to run his fingers through her silken waves and kiss her senseless, but he knew it would be overstepping his bounds. This woman would never reciprocate what he was beginning to feel so deeply for her during the short time they'd spent together.

"I don't understand why the book chose to show us those events. It didn't even hint at who the chosen one might be or how to break my curse." she sighed dejectedly, leading them back to her chambers.

She let go of his hand and began pacing back and forth, "There has to be something we missed! You wished to help me, and my magic led us straight to the Chronicles. What else could there be?" she mused, attempting to string all of the pieces together.

"William took the lamp with him after it captured you. What happened after that?" Rumplestilskin inquired.

She blinked owlishly at his query, "William fulfilled his quest of killing Nordic and claiming the powers of the Dark One as his own. He then took up residence in Nordic's dwelling before a thief named Aladdin stole my lamp from the Dark Castle and used my magic to transform himself into a prince to impress a princess he was in love with named, Jasmine. I've been passed down through so many masters that most of their faces have become hazy to me. I never took the time to grow attached to any of them because I knew once they made their wishes, I would be passed along to someone new, and the cycle would continue," she recounted absentmindedly.

"So, what you're saying is you've loved no one, and no one has loved you since your imprisonment?" he probed, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from his query. How was it possible her new master was able to elicit such foreign desires from her?

She wasn't sure what provoked his inquiry, but she decided to humor him because it had been so long since anyone had taken an interest in her, other than what she could for provide them. She was astounded how this shy and meek spinner was opening up to her.

"Love is something I haven't felt in a very long time Rumplestiltskin. Why are you so intrigued by me?" she dared the question, her heart a tattoo against her breast as she anticipated his answer.

"Because, I relish your company, and being with you all day has made me realize I want to learn everything I can about you before I release you," he admitted, and her breath hitched in her throat from his confession.

"Rumple, I-" she stifled back the tears which burned behind her eyes as she reached for him. They were just two lonely souls, reaching across the distance for each other amongst a sea of empty faces. He wrapped her securely in his embrace, and for those few moments, he wasn't her master nor she his genie. They were but two dejected people looking for acceptance.

He rested his hands securely on her hips and gazed deeply into her eyes. He could see centuries of untold stories reflecting back at him, and he longed to unravel each one. He craved to know this woman more than anyone in the world.

"I know what my last wish will be, though I'm jealous for you and long to know everything about you. You've given me a marvelous trade to keep my boy and I comfortable the rest of our lives. I'm nothing but a poor spinner, and I can't offer you much, but I can set you on your path to freedom. The book only showed us the past but it gave me a glimpse of your future while I was there, and I know precisely which wish to make," he beamed with emotion welling in his eyes.

"Rumple, you don't have to do this! We can find another way! I can't bear to lose the only person who's ever shown me so much gratitude, kindness, and-" she pleaded, but he placed a nimble finger to her lips to silence her.

"There will be none of that now. You can't stay here with me forever. You have to find the one who will break your curse and set you free. This farewell is going to be unbearable, but I won't selfishly bind you to myself when freedom awaits you." he protested, holding onto her a little tighter.

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met, Rumplestiltskin, and I'll never forget you," she vowed, placing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you," he replied softly and sucked in a deep breath as he prepared himself for the inevitable. He knew as soon as he made the wish, she would vanish from his life forever. He gazed at her one last time, committing her lovely face to memory, so when he laid down at night he would see her when he closed his eyes.

"I wish for you to find the chosen one," he respired, making his last wish. He knew there would be no turning back the moment the words left his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes tightly as blue tendrils of magic engulfed him. He could feel her raw energy surging through him. When he opened his eyes, she was still standing there with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her porcelain face and a broken sob tore from her lips as her knees buckled beneath her.

He rushed towards her and gathered her into his arms."I don't understand, why are you still here with me?" he questioned her in his lilting brogue.

"Don't you understand, Rumple? Your wish was for me to find the chosen one, and I did. You are the chosen one!" she hiccuped. He brushed away her remaining tears with his thumb as an overwhelming feeling of joy seized him.

"There has to be some mistake, I'm-" he objected until she silenced him with a kiss. He ran his fingers through her silken waves, groaning in response.

She pulled away breathlessly, gazing deeply into his soulful sable irises for a moment. "My name is, Belle. It's my gift to you and now you shall possess all of me," she pledged.

He seized her wrists, and she gasped in response. "You've been possessed for too long. My only intention is to set you free. You deserve a fulfilling life away from the confines of this lamp. I'm not going to waste any time giving you what you deserve," he swore, caressing her wrists gently.

"Rumple, I need you to say my name..." she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. He could sense the desperation in it.

"Belle..." he repeated the moniker, her name a sacred prayer upon his lips. The moment he spoke her name, a set of iron shackles appeared. The iron bonds decorated her wrists and ankles. He was repulsed by them and wanted her freed from them immediately.

"How do I do this?" he inquired, scratching his head puzzlingly.

"I'm not sure, I've never gotten this far before," she replied, holding out her bonds. He examined them intricately for a keyhole but found himself even more confused when he found none.

"Maybe I need to kiss you again?" he surmised, averting his gaze sheepishly.

Before he could react, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with all her might. He pulled her flush against him, allowing his weathered hands to roam over her supple curves. He dusted his fingers over her taunt stomach, longing to do more but afraid of overstepping his bounds. He could already feel his arousal building with her body pushed so close to his. He rubbed the manacles on her wrists frustratingly with his fingertips, yearning to yank them loose from her alabaster skin.

"Be free, Belle," he muttered between kisses. An unfamiliar incantation formed on his tongue, an ancient spell he hadn't thought of himself. He repeated the words slowly as her iron bonds clattered to the floor, releasing her from her prison.

"I didn't know you possessed magic," she gasped breathlessly, staring in awe at her unconfined wrists.

"I don't know magic. The words just came to me, and I felt like they should be spoken. It was as if something deep inside of me commanded me to say them. I truly don't understand it," he added with a shrug. Belle ran her hands over his muscular arms, the after affects of years of hard labor.

"Maybe there's more to being the "chosen" one than simply freeing me from my curse. Perhaps magic has been inside of you all along, Rumpelstiltskin," she remarked as confusion permeated his countenance.

"If I had magic, wouldn't I be able to possess it and use it?" he inquired, allowing his hands to graze her hips.

"Not necessarily. Magic can be a fickle thing. There are those who are born with magic who go their entire lives without realizing they have it. Having magic is one thing but learning to master and control it is another. It can destroy a person's soul if they aren't careful. Magic always demands a price, and the more it's used, the higher the price becomes," she explained, gazing at him warily.

"I broke your bonds though and nothing happened. What was the price?" he questioned her.

"Sometimes the price doesn't come instantaneously. It can come much later, whenever the magic decides," she told him, and he nodded, attempting to wrap his brain around the concept. He was nothing more than an ordinary spinner yesterday and now he was some magical enigma.

"What should I do?"he inquired, searching her gaze for an answer.

"We should go far away from here. It isn't safe. My last master was a poor servant girl named, Ella. This vile man tried to get her to turn over the lamp to her. I had a feeling his motives were to use my magic for evil. Ella bravely used her last wish to send him away before you found me," she reported.

"You're not an enchantress anymore, so could he still harm you?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to stick around and find out. You have the power to spin straw into gold now. The world is at your fingertips. You could apprentice yourself to anyone in the realm or use the gold to buy you and your son a new start," she stated, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet at their limitless possibilities.

"Anywhere I go, I hope you'll accompany me," he returned, cradling her face in his palms while staring deeply into her cerulean depths.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Rumpelstiltskin," she chortled, tears of joy streaming down her face. She kissed him reverently, with every ounce of emotion coursing through her. He tangled his spinner's fingers through her thick chestnut tresses as he rested his free hand on the small of her back. A sultry moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss. They were both ignorantly unaware that the scenery had changed until Rumpelstiltskin heard the sound of his son's childish voice.

"Papa, what's going on?" Baelfire remarked, wide eyed as he observed the intimate display between the two adults curiously. Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from Belle's embrace quickly, his cheeks resembling a ripe tomato. Baelfire cradled the lamp closely to his chest, staring inquisitively between the pair.

"Um, nothing son. We were just pretending," he quickly downplayed. Belle averted her gaze to the dirt floor sheepishly. Baelfire must have the rubbed the lamp when he couldn't find him, seeking the enchantress for answers.

"Pretending to do what?" he quizzed, glancing at them skeptically.

"We were pretending to play house. Haven't you ever pretended with your friends before? You know, when one of you imagines themselves as the wife and the other the husband? Have you ever did that, Baelfire?" Belle cut in, attempting to extinguish the growing discomfort between them.

"Um, no. That's gross. Adults are so weird," he scoffed, snarling his nose in disgust.

"I'm going back to bed. Have fun playing house," he retorted, thrusting the lamp into his father's hands. The spinner sighed in relief as he diverted his attention back to Belle.

"Nice save," he smirked, noting the girlish blush highlighting her features.

"What would you like to do with this?" he asked, presenting her the lamp. She shied away from it, holding out her hands in protest.

"I don't want to ever see that thing again," she remarked, afraid if she touched it that it would suck her deep back inside within its core.

"I'll tuck it away somewhere for safe keeping. I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands," he remarked warily.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm being too cautious but that lamp has been my prison for over five hundred years," she stated, averting her gaze shamefully.

"It's all right, Belle. I can't imagine what you must have endured during all of those years alone. I don't have much to offer you but myself. I'm up for going somewhere far away and starting anew together. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you," he admitted, interlacing his fingers through hers.

"You're truly all I need," she sniffled, tears welling in her eyes as her heart was overcome with emotion for the humble spinner. Deep down, she knew happiness was finally within her reach.

~X~

Far beneath the deepest rooms of the Agrabahian palace, Jafar moved around carefully in his enveloping layers of robes. He tapped his fingers impatiently upon the head of his golden cobra head staff. Rust colored wood was carved into cogs and painted all over with ugly runes around the terrible equipment covering the table. He leaned over the magical artifact made of black metal that was spiked into unsettling shapes like a cage surrounding the wood. Scraps of wispy things—torn cloth, spider silk, bloody feathers—caught on its thorns waved in an unseen breeze like hair underwater. An image rippled within the confines of the orb, settled in the center of the cradle of thorns. Jafar was skilled in the dark arts, and he smiled widely as the image of the beautiful enchantress he'd glimpsed upon briefly as she appeared in the orb. His countenance fell as he gazed upon her. She was standing with a peasant wearing rags. His insides clenched as she reached up to kiss him like two eager lovers. He slammed the butt of his staff down on the ground several times, seething with anger.

"I shall rip you limb from limb, pauper! How dare you touch my property like that!" he growled, full of blinding hot rage. As he observed the pair more closely, he realized something was off. "This can't be..." he muttered as his staff clattered to the floor loudly. Genies weren't allowed to love their masters, unless she'd lost her magic. Perhaps this pauper had stolen it from her, broken her curse and set her free by using his last wish. If he'd set her free then he must have taken her place, Jafar presumed. He didn't care who the genie was as long as he had the jinn's powers at his disposal. He would have her as well because he knew she wouldn't let anyone harm her lover. He would have her body and the power of the jinn. It would take some careful cunning and planning, but he would have his reward.

~X~

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin carefully packed away his few belongings in the solitary wagon he owned. His spinning wheel stood in the center of the wagon along with some clothing and food for the road. Baelfire glared at the duo impatiently. The young lad wasn't very enthusiastic about leaving his friends and the only home he ever knew behind, but his papa had insisted they both needed a new start. Apparently they were taking Belle with them. Rumpelstiltskin had explained that she'd once been a genie but wasn't anymore. It didn't make any sense to him, but he liked Belle. She seemed to make his papa very happy. The way they looked at each other made him want to hurl. They both seemed enamored with the other, and he'd watched them kiss when they thought he wasn't looking. Belle had said they'd been pretending the last time it happened, but he didn't believe them.

"Are you all ready to go, Bae?" his father asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," the boy replied as he glanced back at his childhood home one last time. The hovel was old and rundown but it'd still been his home. He waved at the shack before allowing his father to help him onto the old work horse. Belle sat beside him, holding him steadily as his father sat in the back of the wagon with their belongings. Baelfire didn't look back as the horse pulled the wagon steadily behind them. He bid his old life goodbye, awaiting what new adventures awaited him just around the bend.

 **A/AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment!**


End file.
